Animated Atrocities 41
Summary Enter rages about Patrick Star yet again, and inadvertently causes an attack on Casey Alexander in the process. Original Transcript Click here for the transcript New Transcript Click here for the transcript Trivia * After resolving to be less of a Caustic Critic, he remakes his "Pet Sitter Pat" review because he realized how unnecessarily hostile he was to Casey Alexander, and promises to stop directly attacking writers. *'Credits song': "The Plagues" from The Prince Of Egypt. * Inverted with "Pet Sitter Pat". He had an Animated Atrocities video uploaded within five days of seeing the episode for the first time. He hated the episode so much that he wanted to review it and get the video out as quickly as possible so that he never has to see the episode again. He has since coined the term "The Pet Sitter Pat Effect", referring to when a planned atrocity gets put on hold due to his discovery of an even worse episode, which caused his "Sorry, Wrong Ed" review to get delayed at least 3 times (first by "Uh-Oh, Canada," then by "Fresh Heir," then by "Demolition Doofus"). * His video that gives advice on how to deal with trolls shows that he also regrets insulting Casey Alexander in his "Pet Sitter Pat" review after people started threatening the guy over Twitter and making a premature judgment on Uncle Grandpa, and thus apologized for it. * In his re-review of SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Pet Sitter Pat", Mr. Enter states that he is aware of all the times he has went too far in most of his Animated Atrocities videos and admits his mistakes. He also tells the viewers who called him out on them to call him out again if he does the same thing in his future videos. * "Pet Sitter Pat" is this for Season 8, Patrick's a Prick episodes, and (for a while at least) the series in general (though "Demolition Doofus" was at one point giving it a run for it money). * He also says Patrick crossed it in "Pet Sitter Pat" when he tried to burn Gary alive with a flamethrower, going so far as to call him a literal monster. * In his re-review of "Pet Sitter Pat", he has pointed out that he does regret his older reviews for being spur-of-the-moment anger and for not properly handling the episode/show he was reviewing. For his second review of "Pet Sitter Pat", he also apologizes for giving out one of the writers' Twitter name, which led to the person getting harassed by his followers. From that point on, he has promised to do proper reviews, redo his more infamous Animated Atrocities and be more careful about giving a person's information to prevent them from getting harassed online. * In his older Pet Sitter Pat Reviewnote : * Patrick:' '(on the phone with Spongebob)'' OK Spongebob! I get it! I get it! *throws the corded phone out the window* Mr. Enter: Please, hit him with something! (the phone reaches the end of its cord, then snaps back inside and hits Patrick in the back of the head) Mr. Enter: Thank you. He regrets being unnecessarily hostile to Casey Alexander in his original Pet Sitter Pat review, among other writers he's bashed in the past. In his re-review of "Pet Sitter Pat", after noting how he got enraged over the writers over it, he says "Yeah...you could call it a dash of overreaction," referencing "One Little Slip" by Barenaked Ladies. Patrick's actions in "Pet Sitter Pat" led Mr. Enter to call him a literal monster, and one line in "The Card" (by Fridge Horror) affected his interpretation of Patrick so much that he thinks that Patrick is a sociopath. * One Idea for the thumbnail was it could feature you protecting Gary from a giant evil-looking Patrick with a gigantic saltshaker * He was originally gonna review Depth Takes a Holiday from Daria but he wanted to review pet sitter pat because he never wanted to review this and no know ones if Mr enter will review what he was originally gonna review * Mr enter Believes that The Spongebob writers are willing to rip-off the most hated episodes of their show. * Imdb rated this episode 4.8 out of 10 Category:Animated Atrocities Category:Season 2